


TIMESTAMP - The Sound of My Heart - The Adrenaline Workout

by mrspadrona



Series: The 'Auana Club [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst and Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrspadrona/pseuds/mrspadrona
Summary: This is porn. Pure, absolute smut. Hatefucking level of smut.It falls somewhere in Chapter 14 of The Sound of My Heart





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's a plot in here somewhere, I'm sure of it. But mostly? Mostly this is Albert getting his adrenaline fuck on. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Danno slammed Steven against the wall and his hands were already tugging at the buckle of his jeans before his next breath. Their mouths were smashed together, more teeth than tongue and Danno bit Steve’s lip hard enough that he felt him wince. It made Danno’s cock twitch again, even as hard as he already was. He felt Steve’s hands pushing his cut off his shoulders and yanking his shirt up and off. Their bodies were slick and sweaty, overwhelmed with adrenaline; Danno’s entire body was vibrating and his head was buzzing like he’d drunk too much coffee, even though he hadn’t had a drop in hours. It took barely a minute before they were both naked and Danno could appreciate his SEAL’s cock was just as hard, just as sensitive. 

He ran his thumb over Steve’s cock and held it up to his mouth. “Taste.” He wasn’t suggesting and Steve obeyed without blinking. He sucked Danno’s thumb into his mouth and curled his tongue around the pad, licking his own precum into his mouth, moaning low and deep while he looked Danno in the eyes. When he released his thumb, he licked his lip for any remnant taste.

Danno gripped his hips, twisting him around so he was facing the wall. “Stay.” Danno reached for the lube they’d thankfully left on the hotel nightstand and slathered his cock before swiping his palm against Steve’s hole. Dropping the lube, he reached out and grabbed Steve’s hands to pull them behind his back and holding him by the wrists, which caused Steve to bend at the waist and pushed his ass out towards Danno. 

“So fuckin beautiful like this for me. Not even opened up but still leanin back for me to fuck you into the goddamned wall. And you ain’t gonna touch my cock, even if I let go of your wrists, you’re gonna stay right where I fuckin put you because you belong to me, Steven. You fucking belong to me and you do what I tell you when we’re here like this, you hear me?” Danno’s voice was harsh and full of all the anger and terror that built up inside of him over the last 2 days.

“Yes, Sir. Use me, fuck me, mark me. I belong to you … no boundaries, Sir. Ever.” Steve’s voice was just as wrecked and Danno squeezed his hip tight with his other hand, leaving a lace of fingerprints against his hipbone. 

“Maybe I’ll take you to see Fingers and get that neck tattoo I told you about that first night. So everyone knows … everyone can see Danno on your neck and know you’re my bitch.”

Steve didn’t respond to that verbally but Danno felt his ass cheeks clench as his cock twitched hard enough that he leaked onto the floor.

“You like that, huh? Wearin my name like you wear your leather? Marked for the rest of our lives, right here.” Danno brought his hand up to the side of Steve’s neck and traced out the letters of his name in cursive. Steve moaned so loud Danno was pretty sure whoever was in the next room heard him and his cock was leaking enough to make a puddle on the carpet of the hotel room floor. 

“Yeah, you’d look good with my name on you. Always mine and I’ll fuckin prove it to you tonight.” Danno grabbed Steve’s asscheeks in both hands and slammed his cock in, groaning as Steve yelled out in a mix of pleasure and pain. And Danno wasn’t done. 

Before he could get used to the stretch, Danno was already fucking him hard and fast. He had one hand on the back of Steve’s neck, fingers over the spot he’d traced his name against his skin and the other on Steve’s hip, bracing himself. Steve shifted slightly, pushing back harder to take Danno’s deeper as he sank lower against the wall, his shoulders supporting his weight and never moving his hands from behind his back. Danno could see his profile; eyes closed, mouth open as he gasped and moaned and growled with every thrust of their bodies together. 

“My bitch, Steven. Mine.”

***

He loved when Danno was aggressive. When he took what he wanted and demanded Steve keep up with him. After the last 2 days of waiting and hoping and worrying, they were both too full of adrenaline to do anything but fuck. Raw, primal fucking that ended with bruises in places he didn’t even know he could bruise (he was thinking of the bruise he’d gotten on his asscheek that had been so tender he couldn’t ride for a full 2 days). When Danno shoved him into the room and had them stripped in under a minute, Steve knew this was going to be another bruising session; he could see it in Danno’s eyes and his cock responded by hardening so much he was lightheaded and grateful for the wall.

The wall was solid against his chest as he heard Danno open the lube. He braced himself for Danno’s fingers but when they didn’t come, his cock started leaking even more. The cursory swipe of his hand against Steve’s hole had him moaning already and when Danno pulled his arms back … he couldn’t stop himself. He closed his eyes and let Danno’s voice wash over him, reminding him of how much he got off on Danno being in control. His response was automatic … he wanted this; craved it even. To belong to Danno and give him what he needed … to take what he needed from Danno in exchange. The fire in his blood boiled over when Danno talked about inking his neck and he almost came right then and there. He had to hold his breath to get control of himself as he heard Danno talking about marking him like a bitch … he was gonna cum if Danno didn’t stop … fuck he was lost … he let Danno’s voice carry him off and he disconnected from everything except Danno and being in this minute. 

Danno’s fingers tracing over his neck had his cock leaking so much he thought he was cumming … the sharp scream of pain that lit up through his entire body at the invasion of Danno’s cock into his under-prepared hole made him almost collapse with desire but leaning against the wall gave him the leverage to stay upright. And Danno … Danno was there, like he always was … supporting him … loving him … fucking him until they were both legless. Steve’s mind was a white blur of sensation and he leaned back, needing more of Danno inside of him. Needing more of this connection between them. 

“Wear it like I wear my cut. Proud to be yours, Sir. Proud to belong to Danno fuckin Williams. Yours. Your bitch.” Steve managed to pant out between spasms of pleasure that were threatening to take him over the edge. 

He felt Danno still inside of him and he wanted to cry for the loss of that pounding friction. He felt Danno shift, his hand coming from the back of his neck to his chin. Steve opened his eyes to see Danno staring at him. He moved his ass once and Danno slapped the side of his face very gently.

“You would, wouldn’t you?” Danno’s voice sounded shocked.

“Yours, Danno. I’d wear your name on my neck in big, bold letters for the rest of my life. No boundaries, nothing I wouldn’t do. You feed me, I feed you. Your mine just as much as I’m yours and I’ll tell the whole fuckin world.” Steve held his eyes, not even blinking. He wanted … no … he needed Danno to know how serious he was.

“No boundaries, Steve.”

“Never.”

The pace Danno set after that was much less brutal … they were still fucking because the adrenaline was still buzzing but now it was buzzing for a different reason. Now there was an air that was less about fear and more about the need to lose each other in themselves. Danno slid all the way out and slammed back in several times, his hands on Steve’s hips.

“Touch yourself for me, babe. Stroke that beautiful cock for me so I can feel you cumming for me.”

Danno set a faster pace, shallow thrusts that slammed up against Steve’s prostate with every stroke. He wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked in time with Danno’s thrust … the white haze settling over him again … stretching and reaching for that moment with his Danno.

***

Danno’s heart almost stopped when Steve said he’d wear Danno’s name like he’d wear his cut. To hear him saying he was HIS … that he would carry Danno’s name on his skin like he carried their hyphenated surnames. He had to stop or he was afraid he was going to start crying. He had to see Steve’s face … had to know if he’d just said it without thinking or if he meant it. 

One look into those stormy eyes told him the truth. He’d do it and never regret it. There were no boundaries … they were each others everything and nothing would ever take them apart. He lost himself in the friction of being inside his lover, wanting to feel him cumming around his cock. He thrust and pushed, angling his cock so he could hit that bundle of nerves with every movement. Time stopped … his heart stopped … everything stopped as he felt Steve’s hole clench so tightly around his cock that he couldn’t move. 

There was a rush of electricity so intense Danno felt his knees giving out and his arms go numb. He was cumming inside Steven while he could still feel Steve’s orgasm clenching him so tightly inside it felt like the only thing keeping Danno upright. It seemed to go on forever … but not long enough for either of them. His brain came back online and he found himself draped over Steve’s back with his arms up under Steve’s armpits. There were distinct impressions of his fingers in the backs of Steve’s shoulders and Danno was pretty sure they were going to bruise.

Carefully, he pulled himself out of Steve’s still twitching hole and led them both to the bathroom to take the fastest shower known to man (beating the Navy shower by a full minute) before he found himself being led to the bed they’d never made it to earlier. He collapsed, feeling Steve do the same beside him and he opened his eyes to see Steve watching him.

“I love you, babe.”

“Always, Danno. Now get some sleep so we can go back to the hospital in the morning and try to crowbar that Wolf away from Grace long enough for him to shower and talk to our daughter about what’s going on.”

“You take Grace, I’ll take the Wolf. I think I can carry him.” Danno teased.

“I have a feeling he won’t be against us on this one. We’re in pretty deep shit here. But it’ll still be here when we wake up.”

Danno smiled and scooted closer, pressing a gentle and loving kiss to Steve’s lips. Steve draped his arm over Danno’s shoulders and they both drifted off to sleep.

The adrenaline fueled fucking had opened up revelations they’d needed to express … before he fell to sleep, Steve wondered how long it would take to get to Jersey from Chicago.


End file.
